The present invention relates generally to portable digital assistants and more particularly to a portable digital assistant which includes a keyboard.
Personal digital assistants (PDA) are utilized in a variety of applications. When a user wishes to record a message or create a memo using a PDA, the user currently has essentially four choices as to how the data can be physically inputted into the device.
a. Written: One letter at a time, typically in a small specifically designated area on the screen. The use of a stylus is usually required.
b. Touch screen keyboard: The screen will display some form of a keyboard. The size of the keyboard is limited by the size of the screen. Again because of this xe2x80x9cvirtualxe2x80x9d keyboard""s limited size, a stylus is typically used. Also, the virtual keyboard provides no tactile feel and can be cumbersome to use specifically when the user is required to input a multiple key operation (i.e., Ctrl-Shift-Backspace).
c. Small keyboard: Some PDA are specifically designed with a small built-in keyboard. Unfortunately, this changes the aspect ratio of the PDA (The PDA tends to be long and thin) and the keyboard tends to be small.
d. Separate external keyboard: Although this provides the user with the comfort and familiar feel of a full-size keyboard, the user loses the portability which is part of the attraction of the PDA.
The choice of the input mechanism is typically specific to the model of the PDA. Except for the external keyboard, the input method may be satisfactory for brief messages of a few words. However, if the user wishes to input a longer message, or create a memo, the first three input methodologies listed above tend to be cumbersome and slow. Paramount to the problem is that these methods do not allow a user to apply any of the traditional xe2x80x9ctouch typingxe2x80x9d skills which most computer users today are familiar and comfortable using.
A small keyboard is available for the PDA referred to as the Da Vinci PDA which is manufactured by Royal. The keyboard is foldable, and because the keyboard folds in the middle the keys are displaced from the position of a typical QWERT keyboard. Furthermore, the keyboard serves no other purpose. The keyboard simply folds to allow it to be carried separately in a more convenient fashion. Finally, although the separate external keyboard allows the touch typing skills to be used, it lacks the portability which is inherent to the PDA. Similarly, there exist the Stowaway portable keyboard by Think Outside. Although this keyboard, when unfolded, has the standard key placement, it is not incorporated as a cover to the PDA when the keyboard is not in use nor does it incorporate the novel sliding key concept.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for allowing a user to efficiently input long messages without requiring a separate keyboard. The system and method should be cost-effective, adaptable and easily implemented in existing PDAs. The present invention addresses such a need.
A personal digital assistant (PDA) which includes a body portion and a keyboard adapted to be coupled to the body portion. The keyboard is a standard keyboard size when in use. The keyboard is also foldable to act as a cover for the body portion.
In a preferred embodiment, the keyboard attaches directly to the PDA and when not in use acts as a cover for the display of the PDA. When the keyboard is unfolded and the PDA is placed onto a flat surface, the user is able to input information using their familiar touch-typing skills with a full-size keyboard.